Adventure Time with Fionna,Marshall,Gumball,BMO,an d Slenderman
by Malay-D
Summary: BMO was out on the roof blowing bubbles not knowing what was secretly watching him. Could the mysterious figure be trouble for the gang or bring best friends closer together in one night...read review and enjoy no true sipping but there were id say fiolee. ONESHOT ENJOY


**Sup fanfictionners, I'm posting a oneshot up. You ever hear of Slenderman? Well in this oneshot Gumball,Fionna and Marshall are going play it.*dark devious voice* Enjoy. muwahahahaha... and if you like me writting creepy stories like this *oneshot* only just read review and ask! *que Dark music***

* * *

It was dark outside Fionna and Cake's tree house,and BMO was sitting on their roof." BMO!, its time for you to come down now its to dark outside for you to be on the roof!" Cake shouted. "Its fine Cake its not like its nighttime its only 2'oclock, he'll be okay." Fionna defended on BMO's behalf,"Besides he's having fun blowing bubbles." BMO was excited to blow the bottle of bubbles Prince Gumball gave him. "Magical!" BMO shouted with amazement. From behind BMO was a dark shadowy figure, it stood over him watching silently, BMO turned around to blow bubbles in the opposite direction, and his screen/ face went fuzzy he let out a shrieking scream"AHHHHH!" Fionna quickly made her way to the roof,Cake followed," What the Glob BMO, what's wrong!?" Fionna asked with major concern. BMO stuttered;"I-I-I-I" Cake stretched her paws to pick up BMO,"Fi-Fionna, BMO's face is all fuzzy.." "What should we do!?" Cake grew 3 times her size " Candy Kingdom STAT!"

"Well after unscrewing him we found nothing really important that could make his face like that, but, let me try one more solution..." Prince Gumball looked through his laboratory drawers,"Ah-hah!" He re-unscrewed BMO's back and tapped his tiny little bolts,"_burb", "H_eh-ehe, excuse me!" BMo returned to his cheerful self. " Oh thank Glob!" Cake exclaimed. "I knew that one would do the trick!" PG said joyfully mentally patting himself on the back. BMO sat on the examination table giggling" Ooops bubbles must have spilled into my circuits, but BMO better now!" Fionna giggled at BMO's reaction. PG gazed at Fionna's older woman figure, being 18 was her peak in beauty, not that before she wasn't just as beautiful, but Prince Gumball just realized it noticed his wandering eyes, and extracted her claws" Hey Gumball!, hows about you show us the way out and not drool over my baby!" PG's face heated," Oh-uh right this way, I know you girls haven't seen these quarters ever since the mishap in the Candy Kingdom" He cleared his throat. Fionna reminisced over how fun it was to kick zombie candy butt, but stopped when they reached the huge doors the lead the way to exiting the Kingdom,"Soo..." Gumball said " Thanks for fixing BMO PG!" she smiled in her signature innocent smile. Gumball hugged her, Fionna was surprised and felt awkward from this she stopped liking Gumball after realizing how weak and useless he could be, she didn't want to date a guy that constantly needed rescuing even though it was her duty, it gets tiring of saving the same person everyday.

"Um G-Gumball, you can let go now..." After feeling full bliss from hugging the female adventuress, he snapped back to reality. "Oh- uh yeah, my apologies. Your-welcome." She stepped back away from PG slowly,"Kay, bye PG." Fionna shuffled out the Candy Kingdom to catch up with Cake.

* * *

While riding on Cake's back Fionna decided to play Kompy's Castle. " Hey, BMO you never told me you downloaded a new game..." BMO switched his face back to the main screen,"Really I do not remember adding this to my collection... let me check Fionna" After a minute or two BMO switched his face back to the main screen," Fionna you can play it if that whats you were waiting for ." Fionna's eyes turned back to BMO, " Oh, no BMO I didn't want to play I just was asking." BMO pouted because he wanted Fionna to play a game with him. " Well, can I blow my bubbles?" BMO asked innocently, " Uh-uh! we are not tryna have you broken again BMO, No!" BMO begged," Yes, you can blow your bubbles, Cake's just being a grouch.." Fionna said sweetly to BMO. "YAY!" Cake let out a growl.

At the tree house Cake was packing to stay the night over Lord Mocro's house. Fionna was upstairs in her bedroom watching a movie on BMO. Then Cake yelled " FI, I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW AFTERNOON." Fionna air pumped with her fist almost a whole day without Cake bothering her with girl talks or dressing fancy. " KAY SEE YA TOMORROW." As soon as Fionna heard the door shut she let out a huge sigh" Boy, does it feel good be relax alone..." Then BMO switched his face to the screen again, " Oh! I mean, boy does it feel good to relax with BMO." BMO smiled. After a few hours Fionna got bored,"Ugh! BMO you wanna go mess with Marshall!" FIonna said in her excited devious tone. " He should still be sleeping."..." She thought for a moment. Then noticed BMO sat there starring behind her, '_ Oh gronk!'_ "He's behind me isn't he?"BMO nodded. Fionna swiftly turned around" Hey Marshall!, what brings you here?" He closed to her face that was turning a shade of red. "So... you were going to mess with me huh Fionna... am I that irresistible?" Her shade of red deepened, and Marshall kissed her cheek. "I always wondered what that tastes like... I like it." and he inched closed to her other cheek, "Dude! shut up it was just a little joke, and you are pretty resistible Marshall." she let out a chuckle. That busted his bubble but his cool vendetta didn't let it show,"Okay Fionna, but you won't live forever this charade will have to end sooner or later..." Marshall said nonchalantly while floating around her bedroom in circles. Fionna had a clue of what he was saying but she cannot confess so she was going to make a game out of it.

Fionna stood up straight and smirked a little"Okay Marshall Lee what if I wanted to end this charade now I mean I'm old enough you know everything about it so why not start now?..." Fionna was going to have a laugh out of his reaction. Marshall stopped floating around her room and stood on the ground. "Well uh-uh..." His face blushed a barely noticeable dark color. He was at a loss for words. "AHhaha! You should have seen your face you didn't even know what to say ahaha" Fionna was in a fit of giggles and BMO laughed along with her even though he had the slightest clue what she meant. " Marshall floated to her with an annoyed facial expression. " Fi that wasn't funny" He seemed a little hurt, and at the time sensitive. After Fionna stopped laughing she spoke" Now I know how I feel when you meaninglessly flirt with me like that! Stuff hurts man but on your behalf it is pretty funny, how's your meds tasting right now huh Marshall?" Marshall grinned with defeat and picked Fionna up and put her on her began tickling her," No one gets to the vampire king and gets away with it haha! You will pay my little adventurer and this is only the beginning!" Fionna's weakness was being tickled especially by Marshall he always knew the spots where it tickles the most."Uncle,Uncle,Uncle!" Fionna shouted through her giggles. After a minute Marshall stopped." I will get you back." He layed down next to er on the bead." Butt." Marshall turned his head to face her she flinched. "So what's the agenda for today?" "Well-" There was a knock at the door. "Be back." Fionna was happy that her boredom was beginning to cease.

Fionna went down the ladder to the front door, there stood Prince Gumball"Hello Fionna!" Fionna really didn't want him here. "I came to return your retractable sword it seems you left it at the palace"Um... no I didn't.. mine's right here see." she reached on the other side of the door and picked it up off the ground. Gumball blew it off completely. "Well you have another one." And walked straight in to find BMO and Marshall standing there." Marshall Lee why in the name of the Nightosphere are you in Fionna home!" Marshall sighed " Well Gumturd I could ask you the same exact question can't I?" He looked over to Fionna for an explanation but he continued to answer Marshall"s question anyway. " I came to give Fionna her sword back and she invited me in." Fionna deadpanned "Actually you just walked in-" Gumball cut her off;" Now explain to me why you are here Marshall?" "Oh ya know hangin' with my best friends sharing secrets talking suckin the red from things..." Gumball grew jealous"Fionna is this true he's your best friend...?" Fionna looked annoyed "Yeah Gumball is that a problem?" He sighed "No its not, I'll be on my way then..." Marshall grinned and Fionna did a little also. "No wait!" BMO shouted " I don't feel so good" Gumball took pitty "okay..." Marshall grunted and Fionna placed BMO on the kitchen counter. As soon as Gumball unscrewed BMO and removed the battery, BMO lit up. MArshall floated over to them." It says...**_Slenderman_**...

"Well start it punk!" Marshall said impatiently. Fionna was unsure about this I dunno guys the screams on the game sounds exactly how BMO screamed earlier before we took him to you PG." PG looked questioningly at Fionna" If you don't press it I will." Marshall reached for BMO's controller and then Gumball quickly grabbed it. "I'm doing this okay Marshall!" Marshall raised his hands defensively. BMO's screen read collect all 8 pages. Gumball used the controller to find them it was a dark forest setting he walked up and saw a page on a tree"Got 1!" then went deeper into the dark and found a building there was a page on the wall he left the building and the screen went fuzzy"Oh-No! what does that mean?" He stopped moving. " Look look there's someone behind you run!" Fionna shouted she picked up the remote and played for him. and the fuzzy screen went away. As Fionna went deeper into the forest she listened to marshall talk. "Guys I've heard of the Slenderman" Gumball turned his head from the screen to Marshall,"In the Nightosphere there was this man with extremely long arms and legs he had no face and he wore a black suit. A couple years back there was a mistake in one of the-the reals of the nightosphere a realm where my mother doesn't even know about... a portal opened there and a man was sucked inside and no one has heard of him since, creatures in the realm said that he was the most scariest thing there and he had access to leave the realm and come back in it again, every time he would comeback he would bring large bags of stuff and the stuff would scream they said it sounded like kids or something. That's all I remember..." As soon as Marshall stopped talking the screen went black and Fionna had already found 2 more pages. She couldn't see. The screen started getting fuzzy. Fionna said calmly "Marshall I think we need some vampire eyes for this." Handing him the controller. Gumball and Fionna looked at Marshall wile his pupils turn slit and red. Gumball at first didn't want to believe it but he soon was getting scared out of his mind but didn't want to come up as a wimp to Fionna. The story she believed but the games just a challenge she wanted to complete, somehow BMO downloaded this game and they were still able to play it even though his battery was removed. " Hey PG?" Gumball looked at Fionna" How come we're still able to play Bmo if his battery is out?" and she picked it up. Gumball honestly didn't have an answer. "Honestly I really do not know..." This was the first time Gumball didn't know something, he hated the feeling. "How ya holdin' up Marsh?" Fionna asked. "One more page to get..." "Sweet!" Gumball chuckled lightly from relief.

"Got It!" Marshall shouted. he had a knack at winning games. He sat te controller down on the counter. All the pages showed up on screen and Gumball read through them. Then Marshall, Fionna , and Gumball's pictures popped up on the screen. It read choose your player: " I don't want to play this nerve wrecking game anymore..." complained Gumball. " Yeah my Vamp eyes hurt alot.." Marshall added on and closed them. "Well I'm up for another run " Fionna chose her character on the screen. " Wait Fionna before you select it I just wanna say goodnight and I'm sorry for bothering you.." Gumball said sincerely. "It's okay your not a bother and your one of my best friends too!" Fionna said reassuringly. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Marshall surprisingly didn't see anything because he was healing his vamp eyes by shutting them. Even though Fionna has no interest in Gumball it still made her blush because of the surprise. "I'll see you 2 tomorrow!." and left with the door shutting behind him.

"Hey Fi, you wanna know why that joke wasn't funny?" Fionna turned to face him"Why?" She was answered by a quick kiss on her lips. And Marshall whispered in her ear" Punishment ended." and he floated thorugh the window above the book case. " Later babe!" Fionna was in a state of shock for a moment and then snapped back to reality when the candle light melted. "Let me finish this game and then head to bed...I'll be okay in the dark.."

Once she selected her character a bright light flashed and a shrill scream was heard thorugh Marshall's and Gumball's ears.

"Fionna!" Thought Marshall and he flew back loosing his happy state of mind to complete worry and he noticed Gumball running towards the tree house. so he flew closer down to him and lifted his as he zipped through the air.

When they opened her door the only thing left where she was sitting was her bunny eared hat and BMO's circuits were burned.

Marshall came back down "She's not up there and I can't smell her scent anymore!"

"BMO's front screen is completely shattered!"

"Slenderman..."


End file.
